


【翔润】甜蜜的神明

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Chocolate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 樱井翔打算洗澡，转过身发现……





	【翔润】甜蜜的神明

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬运存档。

“你是谁？”

樱井翔只是转个身在储藏柜寻找新浴盐的功夫，回头就发现浴缸里躺着一位浑身赤裸的青年两手交替搭在大理石台面上，抬首看他，对上他的视线回了个微笑。

光怪陆离的事情发生在自己身上，职业为新闻主播的樱井第一反应是寻找藏匿起来的微型摄像头，半天功夫愣是没发现有什么不对劲的地方，才重新将注意力集中在浴缸里安静乖巧维持微笑看着他动作的青年。

“这是新型的整蛊方式？”

“那是什么？”浴缸里的青年支起身体，坦然裸露自己的身体坐在台面上，修长匀称的双腿交叠，手撩拨浴缸中不断泛起蒸汽的热水，“作为巧克力之神，我可以满足你一个愿望，想要女朋友？金发碧眼的异国女性、娇小可爱的青涩少女我都可以帮你实现，但前提是我只能为你们创造机会。”

忽略青年中二的发言，对方在热水包裹下微微发红的身体和毫无羞耻心的坦露隐秘部位的举动让樱井觉得嗓子有些发痒和干渴，一直认为自己性取向为异性的二十几年里头一回产生了动摇。

“如果这是情人节的整蛊企划我得说这很成功，但你有什么可以证明自己是神？我不相信你的话语。”

略带挑衅的话让青年有些恼怒，青年皱了皱鼻子，嘴巴无意识撅起的形状直看的樱井心里不由直呼可爱。

青年轻哼一声，指骨分明的手指点了点水面，顿时，一缸热水变成了巧克力溶液——更像是巧克力味的热饮，不算太大的空间里很快弥漫出一股巧克力的香味，勾的甜食爱好者——樱井喉头一动，感觉口中的津液分泌速度变快。

“那我需要付出什么代价？”

樱井不是个贪婪物质的人，理智清醒的思考实现自身愿望的利与弊，想要得到某样东西理所当然得付出相应的物件才能实现。

“唔，抽取相对应的运气。如果你想要大量的金钱，那么被抽取运气的你在一年或是更久的时间里身上会笼罩霉运。想要的东西当然得自身得付出心思去守住了。”

青年以食指沾取温热的巧克力液，伸舌舔去指尖的部分，唇舌接触发出的咂嘴声、水润清亮的眼睛和肤色白皙粉嫩的身体不断动摇着樱井，扰乱他的思绪。

“……如果我想要你呢？”

恍然间在青年诧异的眼神注视下才发现自己把心里的话问了出来，樱井顿时觉得今年份最羞耻的事莫过于现在了，要是拿温度计测量他脸上的温度也许能破表也说不定。

“还从没有人提过这样的愿望，”青年被这样大胆直白的愿望引起兴趣，站起身围绕僵直着身体不敢乱动的樱井转了一圈，沾了巧克力的手指抚上樱井五官俊朗的脸庞，凑近后在彼此只有一根手指的距离闭上眼睛不再做其余动作，在樱井暗含期待的情绪下睁开双眼，疑惑的歪头看人，“你的记忆告诉我，能让你欲动的对象都是女性，是什么让你提出了这个愿望，我很好奇。”

“大概，只是因为你。”像是豁出去一般，樱井不再做任何遮掩，何况撑起西装裤裤裆处的物件也无法掩饰他对青年真正的想法，兴致勃勃的顶在青年的小腹处，尤其是两人的距离接近为零的情况下。

“有趣，你的话让我很愉悦。”青年发出一声轻笑，话语中的愉快和喜爱足以透露对于樱井这样直白的情话很是受用。青年轻巧的转过身再次坐在大理石台面上，翘起腿，扬起下颚露出修长的脖颈，沾上巧克力的手指由上至下顺着锁骨的凹凸处滑落停在紧致的小腹处，画下一道棕色的弧线，“既然这样，那你就来取吧。”

明晃晃的诱惑激得樱井觉得裤子紧的难受，缓过神发现自己已经开始解开衬衫的纽扣，理智告诉他不能做得太过忙乱，有条不紊地解开皮带扣脱下裤子，放到一边的洗衣篮里。

哇哦，青年眨眨眼盯着眼前突然甩开羞耻心开始脱衣的樱井，意外发现单是脱个衣服就让他脸上有些发热，但想到上一任巧克力之神的教导硬是维持现在经验丰富的模样。

“你叫什么名字？”

樱井倾下身揽住青年的腰，为缓解喉咙的干涩贴上其红润的双唇，舌尖细细描绘每一道唇纹，待青年被弄得有些难耐才钻进早已张开的唇，舌尖抚过敏感的牙齿上颚，勾住那根主动伸来的一同纠缠，吮吸津液时惊喜发现不似人类的无味，反倒是巧克力的味道，意外的惊喜令樱井加深了对青年口中津液的掠夺，逼得青年只得发出破碎的、奶猫似的呻吟。

另一只手搭在青年的腰侧，略微粗糙的掌心抚摸手下柔嫩的肌肤，把留在青年上身的巧克力以按摩的力度给温柔抹开。在青年因长时间的吻而有些呼吸不过来时才松开对方，翻身坐在仍是巧克力溶液的浴缸中，将身子软得像烂熟面条的青年放在自己大腿上，喜爱的揉搓青年发红的耳朵，凑前轻咬小巧的耳垂，狡黠地大力吮了出声，满意听到青年变得更加绵软的呻吟。

“嗯……松、松本润。”

松本从不知道自己的身体还能这样敏感，此刻被饿狼似的樱井揽住也无力挣扎开，算是放弃明面上的矜持，焦灼地抚摸樱井保持锻炼而线条好看的胸肌和腹肌，更多的去摩挲在他眼里迷人的手臂线条，听到耳边低沉的笑声，松本面上一热，羞恼地扭了下臀瓣去触碰紧贴臀缝的硬物，感受到樱井大腿突然的紧绷，心里默默为自己加上一分。

“你喜欢我的腰。”

松本学以致用，以同样的方法舔吮樱井的耳侧，留下湿漉漉的带着红印的咬痕。腰间揉捏的力道恰到好处，留下红色指印的同时像是带来了一串微弱的电流，窜流全身使得松本不自觉发出一声呜咽。

“远不止于此，我的小甜心润。”

樱井的唇不再吮咬已经遍布吻痕的耳朵及漂亮后颈，毫无预兆地将松本压在对面的浴缸边上让人靠着，手掌扶在后腰让人微抬上身，咬住早已窥视已久的胸前两点绯红，用力亲吻颤巍巍站起的乳首，另只手去抚慰被冷落的一边缓慢揉动，稍显粗糙的舌面按压敏感的乳首，打着圈逗弄舔舐留下一圈泛着红色的吻痕，修剪整齐的圆润指甲搔刮已经被玩弄红肿的乳首，伴随身下人奏乐般时高时低的喘息给予对方更多的刺激和快感。

托一直维持健身这个爱好的福，去扶稳体重相当的同性让樱井比常人轻松得多。松本的体温远比他要高，被情欲覆盖后的身体尤其如此，白皙的肌肤在他唇舌和手指的抚慰下一点点的泛起诱人的粉红，樱井咽了咽唾沫，再一次凑前同松本索要亲吻，品尝沾上巧克力溶液的身体让樱井嘴上带有巧克力的醇甜，诱引着松本这个巧克力之神加深了原本只是互相摩挲的亲密接触。

樱井伸手扣住松本的后脑，手指穿过巧克力色的发丝，扶在后腰的手一用力将人身体顶的更上让人躺在大理石台面上，巧克力溶液在带动下荡起部分溅到松本的身上及脸庞，松本的上身不再被巧克力溶液遮掩，暴露在樱井翻滚着占有欲与欲火的眼神下。

巧克力溶液打湿了松本的发丝，额前的刘海乖巧服帖着皮肤，发尾滴落下的巧克力顺着脸庞的弧线滑下，被再次凑前的樱井先一步舔吮入口中。像是品尝一道精美的甜品，唇舌不放过松本身上一丝一毫的巧克力溶液。

“唔，翔……”

小腹被舔咬的瘙痒叫松本下意识叫唤樱井的名字，身体不断袭来的快感让他不自觉扭动腰身，姿势的关系让松本腿间明显感受到那根炽热的硬物，想到之前无意间撞见上任巧克力神忙活的场景心里一动，抬起脚踩在硬挺的硕大物件上，脚趾灵活的搔刮被刺激涨起的青筋经络，樱井加重的呼吸和紊乱的喘息让他得意满满的继续动作，不需要像人类走动，依靠漂浮就能移动位置使得松本的脚格外柔嫩，脚趾覆上流出前液的前端抚慰，湿黏的透明液体覆盖掉巧克力溶液，露出粉嫩圆润的脚趾，稍稍用力以脚心磨蹭柱体，刺激得柱体涨大一圈。松本从未觉得胯下那二两肉有多好看，甚至觉得丑陋不符合审美，但樱井现在这气势汹汹的硬物让他看了只觉脸红心跳，光是想到过后进入自己身体后会带来的痛楚和无上快感就让松本身体一颤，隐秘的开始期待。

“润ちゃん好甜，这里也会是巧克力味的吗？”

樱井握住松本的脚踝，抬高他修长的腿裸露出湿淋淋的隐秘处，将沾染上自己体液的脚趾仔仔细细地舔干净，不再玩弄蜷缩起的可爱脚趾，一点点亲吻被快感侵蚀紧绷出肌肉线条的小腿，留下几个咬痕和吻痕便迫不及待游离到大腿根处。单是轻柔的舔舐和亲吻就让松本发出高上几度的呻吟，长时间温柔的触碰虽然感受被疼爱的幸福和温暖，但下身还未被爱抚的瘙痒持续叫嚣着，松本维持轻佻和高高在上的神的口吻命令樱井，“我允许你给予我快乐，快点，不要再慢悠悠的磨蹭。”

“好的，我的神。”

湿润迷离的双眼和颤抖的声线在樱井看来纯粹是傲娇的小奶猫在试图向主人撒娇，不去拆穿这个事实，樱井含住两颗沉甸甸的肉球舔舐，手指混着巧克力的溶液缓慢往紧闭的穴口伸进，湿软的内壁在外物的侵入下意识夹紧并尝试将其挤出，内壁的紧致让樱井呼吸一窒，若不是怕伤到松本，只想抽出手指狠狠地操进这令人着迷的小穴。理智让他保持清醒，耐心的开拓从未被人进入过的后穴，指尖围绕穴口的皱褶打圈。

松本大口喘息着，从未开荤的身体头一次受到这样长时间且强烈的快感让脑子一片眩晕，令他感到舒爽却又隐隐有些害怕。除去必要的清洁从未给予过爱抚的后穴被樱井这样撩拨对他来说给的太多，松本哼唧着在撩拨下发出各式无意义的呻吟，双手抚弄自己被樱井冷落的上身，自发揉搓胸前坚挺的乳首，白皙得仿若白瓷的小腿交叠主动将人脑袋压下，炽热的呼吸打在敏感的下身，发丝随着樱井的动作碰触柔嫩的腿间肌肤，瘙痒的触感叫松本愈发将下身贴紧樱井，想叫人给予他舒缓。

“翔，太、太过了呜……啊啊——”

樱井托住受强烈刺激而紧绷的两瓣臀肉，用力色情的揉捏拍打，看着很快泛起红印的臀肉，满足地留多几个啃咬的痕迹再一路顺着臀缝游走。两手拨开颤巍巍的柔软，嘴唇覆上微微张开又闭合的皱褶处，舌尖试探性戳刺穴口，在松本变调高昂的呻吟下，舌面在穴口上来回抚弄几下趁其张开的下一瞬伸了进去，灵活的舌头游走软热的内壁，吮吸内里香甜的汁液，再一次令人感到惊喜的是松本全身上下没有一处不是软糯醇甜令他着迷地无法自拔，像块夹心的酒心巧克力，含软甜蜜的脆皮就能吸到内里醇香令人回味无穷的酒液。

“润ちゃん好棒，想把你锁在床头日日夜夜给予你快乐，想让你平坦的小腹被我灌满至隆起，看起来就像怀了我们的孩子一样。”

“不、啊…不行……”

樱井痴汉的发言让沉浸在快感中神智迷迷糊糊的松本下意识去幻想那样的场景，被脑海中淫靡的画面冲击的满脸涨红，却又仰头迎接樱井的亲吻，唇舌交缠间交换彼此甜蜜的津液，过于激烈的湿吻让部分津液从唇角滑落，滴下早已污浊不清的台面。

放开被彻底开拓松软淌留津液的后穴，樱井将已经无力瘫软在他肩膀两侧的双腿打开，折叠成一个柔韧却十足色情的弧度，俯下身再一次舔舐松本被疼爱涨大了一圈的红肿，拉下松本自我抚慰的双手让其搭在被樱井摆弄开屈起的大腿处，乖巧露出趾高气扬的硬物和被舔弄开一张一合的后穴。

“要进去了，润ちゃん。”

樱井挺起胯，胀痛不已的硬物缓慢进入湿软的后穴，只进去了一半就被内壁紧紧绞住无法动弹，轻嘶一声，换了手去抚慰紧绷的臀肉，手指摩挲敏感的后腰，埋头舔舐松本已经遍布吻痕的胸膛，任由松本放开双手在背上抓挠，细微的疼痛在这场缓慢磨人的情欲里起到的只是助燃剂的作用。

“不要了，好痛，翔的太大了、啊——”

樱井的尺寸比平均值要大些，松本估算错误了初次进入的痛楚，后方被撕裂开的疼痛感让他只想扭动身体远离那根硕大的阴茎，皱着眉头带着哭腔惊叫着气恼地抓挠樱井推搡着他，惊慌失措的挣扎倒让原本只进入一半的阴茎再次进入了些。而给予松本回应的是樱井粗重的喘息和被绞紧的闷哼声，这令从未受到这样过高痛楚的松本有些委屈，扭动腰腹绞着后穴仍在涨大的硬物想要将其挤出。

“不、不要了，我不喜欢。”

“很快就不痛了，润ちゃん乖，不哭。”

没能想到松本会流出泪水，樱井看着心软得一塌糊涂，双臂强而有力抱揽住乱动的人，就着进入的状态坐在浴缸里，让人岔开腿跨在大腿两侧形成骑乘的姿势。双手摆弄浑圆的臀瓣，箍住颤抖的身体让稍微放松的后穴吃进阴茎的根部，手指疼惜的在松本绷直弓起的后背来回划动抚摸，另只手抚慰那因疼痛变得半软的阴茎，连自泄都不常有的阴茎呈现着可爱的肉粉色，坚挺的阴茎在樱井技巧般的抚慰下不断流出透明的津液，沾满了樱井的手，甚至打湿彼此腹部的毛发从而滑落至交合的地方。

“唔，想要更多的，翔快动。”

阴茎被温柔爱抚，松本逐渐放松了身体，挺起上身双手环抱樱井，后方被填满的感觉虽然有点怪异但已经不再疼痛，反倒至尾椎而上传来阵阵舒适的酥麻。尝到甜头的松本晃了晃腰身，在巧克力溶液的包裹下交合处保持着湿滑，摆动下身感受后穴内壁被戳刺的刺激，松本发出甜腻的呻吟催促樱井给予他更多的快感。

“甜蜜的小恶魔，会给你的。”

松本叫唤久的嗓音有些沙哑，但小奶音仍然触动着樱井危险绷紧的理智，主动索要欢愉的行为让樱井很想放开自我狠狠地操开这肆无忌惮撒娇的神明，但为了能有更多的下一次，樱井还是保持缓慢的节奏开始律动，先给予温柔的疼爱再增加狂风浪潮般的冲击是他现在想要实现的步骤。

“快点，不是说要填满我的吗？”

缓慢的步调不再能够满足于想要更多快感的神明，松本撅起嘴主动摆动臀瓣往下坐，努力收缩穴肉去绞住那根火辣的阴茎给予更令他欲罢不能的舒爽，穴口周围的皱褶被全部撑开，臀肉在几次青涩却大力的撞向樱井沉甸的囊肉，泛起一小块淫靡的绯色。不曾勾引过他人却也知道自己的魅力所在，轻佻扬起下颚，眼睑微垂直视樱井爱欲的眼神，粉嫩的舌尖舔着红肿水润的唇角，含住自己的手指故意发出啧啧声响。

“该死的，我会把你操的无法动弹，神明大人。”

眼前色情十足的画面成为压死骆驼的那一根草，樱井不再温柔的给予抚慰，修长的十指紧掐柔软臀肉大开大合的摆动下腹在紧致穴肉里抽送。

樱井用力地吻向松本，粗暴热烈地把人拉入这场失控的欢愉，唇舌接触的激烈让松本觉得自己会被狠狠吃掉。凭借腰腹的力量像动力十足的马达引擎快速在被操地烂熟的穴肉里抽插并不断顶向寻找到的敏感点，满意听到松本仿若破碎的呻吟和不自知吐露出的淫荡话语。

骑乘的姿势让阴茎能够进入更深的地方，湿得流水的后穴直逼得樱井每一次的抽送都吞入至根部，囊袋狠狠地撞向被操开的泛红穴口，臀肉与囊袋抽送发出的肉体碰撞及被溶液包裹发出的水声淫靡到令松本听到面红耳赤，但都做到这个地步也就不再故作矜持，那只会让自己享受不到至高的快感，索性跟随樱井的抽送去迎合。

“润，我的神明，留在我身边。”

樱井紧箍松本纤细柔韧的腰身，贴近彼此上身的距离，拨上一些巧克力溶液浇在松本的身上，再用力去舔吮那些被沾上巧克力的地方，精瘦泛红的身体上已经遍布了各式大小的吻痕，和部分失控情况下留下的青紫指印。

粗大的阴茎彻底操开紧致的后穴，松本为此发出满足地呻吟，被填满的感觉冲刷他几乎不再存在的思考能力。内壁包裹住的阴茎甚至再更深的进入后忍不住跳动了几下，惹得松本愈发沉沦在这激烈的欢愉。

“啊、我、事后再说，要、要射出来了。”

脑子已经一片空白的松本哭喊着，泪水和唾沫沾湿了整张精致的脸庞，些许巧克力的溶液还沾上了发丝。过于淫靡的画面让樱井看了愈发加快抽送的速度，被快感推搡至最高处的松本脑袋晕乎，颤抖着身体痉挛似的收缩后穴射出浓稠的精液，射出的白浊沾污了彼此的小腹，最后融入棕色调的巧克力溶液中，樱井在不断收缩的内壁里加重抽送的力道，不过几十余下，粗大的阴茎颤抖般射出了一股又一股的精液在内壁里。

松本享受高潮余韵后樱井体贴的抚慰，哼唧了几声贴上樱井喘息张开的唇伸舌舔吮轻吻，像只餍足的猫咪缩在主人怀中乖巧的喵喵叫唤撒娇着。

“累了，想要睡觉。”

樱井拥住瘫软在怀里陷入半睡眠的松本，看着浴缸里的巧克力溶液在一瞬间又变回原先的洗澡水，两人身上沾染的巧克力也变成了单纯被水打湿的状态。

原想询问松本更多问题，低头一看松本已经闭上眼睛颤着纤长的睫毛昏睡过去，樱井看了周围湿乱一片的浴缸，还是擦拭干净回到床上先睡一觉再说。

神明本人都沉沉的睡在自己怀里，总不能突然就跑走不见，只是醒来后要怎么安抚身体会酸痛而愤怒的情绪啊？

裹进轻柔的被窝，在松本发出梦呓小声的哼唧下，樱井甜蜜又苦恼地想着。


End file.
